


^w^

by catsinouterspace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cats, Gen, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Team 7 find a stray cat.





	^w^

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



Naruto leapt ahead of his squad, eager to prove his unrivalled skill as a ninja by defeating whatever foul beast had disappeared down the ally, causing the tremendous sound of crashing metallic bins falling behind one another.

Kakashi watched as the blond disappeared, he really was not getting paid enough to keep these children out of trouble, he was fairly sure that he deserved a Naruto bonus with how much the kid seemed to be drawn to trouble despite also being horrendously ill-equipped to deal with it.

Kakashi heaved a sigh and trotted forwards after the kid, least Naruto get himself into some sort of serious trouble.

When he turned the corner he saw the boy crouched over, whispering softly. Kakashi was pretty sure he'd never heard Naruto use the fabled indoor voice.

Kakashi couldn't quite make out what his student was saying but the boy stood up and turned around to face him, Sakura, and Sasuke who stood beside Kakashi.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Naruto asked beaming, cradling a very small orange kitten.

There was half a second of silence before Sakura walked up to Naruto, reaching down to scratch the cats head. The animal started purring and Naruto looked delighted. "He loves us!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke appraised the event unfolding before him, making a disapproving tsking sound.

Naruto, however, was oblivious to this and thrusted the little kitten into Sasuke's arms.

The kitten continued to purr happily, snuggling into Sasuke's arms.

"He even likes Sasuke!" Naruto cheered as though that in itself was a considerable feat.

Sasuke looked delighted at having the tiny animal in his arms, upon catching Kakashi's gaze though he replaces his smile with a scowl, still he didn't hand the cat back to Naruto.

This hadn't exactly been what Kakashi had planned to get out of training today but watching the trio surround the cat, cooing nonsense at it, he had to admit that maybe this could he chalked down to team bonding or something. After all there was a new volume of Icha Icha, and it had been a while since he'd seen his team interacting with each other in a way that didn't involve screaming.

"You're not going to let him keep it are you?" Pakkun asked worming his way under Kakashi's arms and onto his lap where the man sat cross legged on the ground, reading Icha Icha, as the kids sat in a circle around the tiny cat arguing about its name. None of them seeming eager to budge on their decision of the cats name- so much for team work. At the very least they were keeping their yelling to a minimum to avoid scaring the kitten.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Jealous?"

“No.” The dog answered too quickly.

Kakashi didn’t say anything, waiting for Pakkun to continue, “I just think it's dumb. Everyone’s cooing over how cute it is. Even Sakura mentioned how pink its toe beans are.” He spat out toe beans with a bitterness that didn’t often come from the little dog, “You know what a cat does if you try to touch its paws?”

Kakashi didn’t respond, sure that Pakkun would answer his own question.

“They hiss at you!”

Kakashi ruffled the little dog's head, using his fingernails to scratch just behind his ear. Pakkun’s hind leg began thumping at the ground as he leaned into the touch. “Unlike you of course,” Kakashi crooned, “You’re such a sweet dog, with such lovely supple paws."

Pakkun mmmmed in agreeiment, Kakashi’s hand moving to below his chin, scratching at his neck.

“You’d never do anything so mean as to hiss at some kids, would you?”

Pakkun shook his head, before placing it back in Kakashi’s hands for more scratches.

“Or deny a lonely orphan a pet to love?”

Pakkun jerked his head out of Kakashi’s hands. “You’re not going to manipulate me that easy.”

Kakashi shrugged, “You got to admit the cat’s kind of cute, Pakkun.”

The dog didn’t respond.

“And Naruto isn’t likely to forget about you.”

The kid had taken a liking to the pug.

“And it’s not like you ever really had Sasuke’s or Sakura’s attention.” Kakashi continued.

Pakkun grunted, “When it adds another scar to your face don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

Kakashi laughed, “I think that I may be able to handle cat.”

Pakkun sighed flopping back down on Kakashi's lap. "You say that now, but when you have to summon me to protect your arse don't say I didn't warn you."


End file.
